The Deer Hunters
The Deer Hunters is the 4th episode of Season 1 of Gilmore Girls. Synopsis After receiving a "D" in English, Rory Gilmore crams for an upcoming Shakespeare test. After a late night of studying, followed by a mishap en route to Chilton, Rory misses the test with disastrous consequences. Recap and Kelly Bishop as Emily Gilmore :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as Richard Gilmore Recurring cast :Liza Weil as Paris Geller Guest starring :Scott Cohen as Max Medina :Alex Borstein as Drella :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Dakin Matthews as Hanlin Charleston Quotes :''Rory – I'm not stubborn.'' :''Lorelai – Yes, you are.'' :''Rory – No, I'm not.'' :''Lorelai – Fine, you're not.'' :''Rory – Thank you.'' :''Lorelai – You're welcome.'' :''Rory – Oh my God, I just got hit by a deer!'' :''Lane – You hit a deer?'' :''Rory – No, I got hit by a deer!'' :''Lane – How do you get hit by a deer?'' :''Rory – I was at a stop sign and it hit me.'' :''Lane – Was it a 4-way stop?'' :''Rory – What does that matter?'' :''Lane – I don't know. I don't know what to ask after you've been hit by a deer.'' Trivia * During fall semester, Mr. Medina mentions that the next AP English exam is in a few weeks. AP exams are only offered in May. * The stop sign where Rory is hit by the deer is facing the wrong way. Music :time bomb | RANCID : :my darling | WILCO : :iron man | BLACK SABBATH : :wendy | WESLEY YANG & GAVIN MCNETT : Photos 104sookie.jpg 104kitchen.jpeg S1stilltrio.jpeg S1rorystill.jpeg 104lorsook.jpg 104maxlorelai.jpg 104.jpg tristanrory.jpeg 104tristan.jpeg 01x04 rory1.jpg 104class.jpg Gilmorisms MUSIC * Black Sabbath, Steely Dan, Boston, Queen, Mozart, Artie Shaw, B-52s, Pat Benatar LITERATURE *"Essay on Criticism", by Alexander Pope (Max Medina quotes the line "to err is human" from this poem) *Sonnet 16, by William Shakespeare (quoted by Paris) *The Comedy of Errors, by William Shakespeare * The Oxford Shakespeare, by William Shakespeare (Rory is holding this book) *Richard III, by William Shakespeare * Also referenced: Shakespeare, Marlowe, wikipedia:Francis_Bacon Bacon, Ben Jonson, John Webster, Sonnet 116, Sonnet 126, Sonnet 145 FILM *The Deer Hunter *Flashdance POP CULTURE :The episode title is a reference to the 1978 film'' Deer Hunter''. : :Drella – back off Chevalier :Lorelai – No Black Sabbath, no Steely Dan, no Boston, and no Queen. :Drella – What happened to make you so cold? :Lorelai – We like that Mozart. :Drella – I am the Artie Shaw of harpists. :Lorelai – Sookie, honey. Coffee to go :Sookie – There's fresh over there :Lorelai – Fresh in my first lifetime as Joan of Arc :Max – So, are you a B-52's girl? :Drella – What do you think about Pat Benatar? :Lorelai – Great idea. Can she play the harp? :Lorelai – You once told me that you loved Saved by the Bell. What could be more humiliating than that? : :Rory – What's up Quimby? :Lorelai (to Max in reference to Headmaster Charleston) – Wouldn't want you to get in trouble with Il Duce here :Lorelai – I thought this place was gonna be so great. And now, I guess this goes on the "Boy, was I wrong" list right above gauchos but just below the ''Flashdance'' phase Category:Episodes Category:Season 1